mail_order_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Aleasa Duesenberg
Aleasa is Felicity's timid, soft-spoken personal assistant in Volume 1. In Volume 2, she defects to Timmy's side and helps the rebels overthrow Felicity. Appearance Aleasa's stature resembles her demeanor — small and barely noticeable. She wears enormous, circular lens glasses. Her hair is bound in a ponytail. She dresses in a professional yet homely fashion, often seen wearing bland dress suits in contrast to Felicity's flashy attire. During the dance in Volume 2, she wears a sleeveless colorblock dress. In her last appearance, she's garbed in a black school uniform. She has the most costume changes out of all the characters, second to only Felicity. Personality Aleasa is essentially Felicity's Remus and Romulus — her duties include performing all of her boss' mundane tasks such as carrying her possessions and dusting her show and tell projects. She appears confident when commentating Felicity's fashion show but is shown to be meek otherwise. She appears to be intelligent as well, listing historical facts about Felicity's show and tell project. Although Felicity does not treat her well, she remains loyal to her throughout Volume 1. At first, she enables Felicity's behaviors, offering only slight opposition towards her plans to get revenge on Timmy. After Felicity seizes control of Cherry Creek in Volume 2, Aleasa realizes the extent of her evil and secretly begins to help the rebellion. Her info card indicates that she has low self-esteem. She might also have social anxiety, as suggested by her timidity and lack of friends. Background Not much is known about Aleasa's background, other than that she may have been Felicity's closest confidant. During Plot In Volume 1, Aleasa makes her first appearance at the school's fashion show, announcing the brands of Felicity's clothes. She is later tasked with calling Felicity's father and telling him to buy her more things, despite the aforementioned being in the middle of a business meeting. She appears to have a hard time carrying Felicity's vast amount of possessions to show and tell. She tries to inform the class of the objects' historical relevance, only to be interrupted by Felicity. After Felicity is pinned to the wall by Jiro's shuriken, Aleasa futilely tries to free her. She can be spotted standing alongside Felicity during the latter's failed attempts at regaining her popularity. She sits beside Felicity on the bleachers during Timmy's inauguration speech. Afterwards, she visits Felicity's house and fails to console her. She is present during Nobunaga's first appearance and the subsequent takeover of Cherry Creek in Volume 2. When Felicity sentences Miss Melton to death, Aleasa finally protests but is quickly threatened into silence. However, she secretly begins to aid the opposition by providing weapons, helping Timmy draw up battle plans, and even sneaking Jiro the key to his shackles. Before Felicity can kill Timmy during the battle, she distracts her by revealing her treachery. This action gives Timmy enough time to free one of his flash grenades, which he promptly shoves down Felicity's throat. She cries to herself after the battle, overwhelmed with guilt about having not tried to stop Felicity sooner. Timmy reassures her that she did the right thing, and she thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. The two fluster as Lindsay teases Timmy about having a girlfriend. She can be last seen with the group, celebrating their victory. Trivia Category:Characters